Demons
by CrazyGabs
Summary: HouseCameron fic. Sequel to You Found Me. You Brought Me To Life. House and Cameron have been together for seven months, everything is going well, until some demons from Camerons past come to haunt her. Please read and review! Rated M for safety.
1. Happy Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline. If I owned House, would I be sat here writing this fan fic? **

**This is a sequel to You Found Me. You Brought Me To Life. If you haven't read it, you probably wont understand this one ok? So go read the first one first! **

**Chapter One**

Cameron stood in the kitchen adding the finishing touches to the dinner, glancing at the clock, 8.55pm, House would be home shortly he got off work at nine. She bent down looking in the oven checking the pasta bake that was cooking; it was turning a nice golden brown colour. Smiling she stood up and washed her hands and could not help smiling more at the song that came on her Ipod she was listening to.

It was Daniel Bedingfield's If You're Not The One. House had bought her the Ipod a few months back, when she had listened to it there were only two songs on it at that moment, this one and Judith Owen I Promise You. They both meant a lot to her and her relationship with House, I promise you was their song, their first song and it was special to them, as was the Ludoveco Einaudi piece that he often played on the piano for her. But this song, If You're Not The One was special for a different reason.

By giving her the Ipod with this song on it, it had been House's way of showing her that he cared for her. Even after seven months of dating he had only been able to say I love you once, she didn't care, she knew how he felt, he just wasn't the best at voicing his feelings. She began washing up the dishes she had used in preparing the dinner and sang along with the song.

"**If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all"**

**I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with"**

She loved this song, and she loved him, but it hadn't always been that way, in the beginning she had only liked him, had a crush on him, but now she loved him, she had fallen badly.

**"I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms? **

If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?"

After singing the lyric she wondered if House ever thought of them getting that far, husband and wife, it sounded nice but scary they weren't even living together.  
**  
"I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life **

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?"

Although they might as well be, she spent most of her time at his apartment, it was a lot bigger than her own and he preferred it because he had his piano here, so most of their time was spent here.

**"Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side **

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am"

She laughed realising she knew all the lyrics, jumping she dropped a plate back into the water as she felt House's arms creep around her pulling her back into him. He kissed her neck his rough stubble tickling her and making her squirm, she closed her eyes and took her ipod from her ears.

"I didn't hear you come in."

He carried on kissing her neck. "That's because you were listening to that soppy song again, you know you have your volume far too loud." He grinned into her neck, as he knew it was normally him who had the volume too loud.

"Ha. You're one to talk, you always have your volume too loud." She sighed as House's hands found its way under her shirt and began softly caressing her stomach and made their way slowly to her breasts. Her eyes snapped open and she pushed out against him pushing him away and then turned around. "As much as I would love to do this right now, dinner is ready so go wash up."

House pouted. "Ahhhh but mum!" He grabbed her again kissing her before she laughed pushing him away once more.

"No. No more. And also I would prefer it if you didn't call me your mum as you kissed me."

He laughed and made his way to the bathroom to wash up for dinner, Cameron put on some oven mitts before taking the pasta bake from the oven and began serving it. She grabbed the two plates and made her way to the sitting room, handing House his plate she sat next to him on the couch and turned her attention to the TV.

Two glasses of wine were sat on the table in front of them. Whoever wasn't staying late at work would cook for the other and they would sit in front of the TV, not really watching it as they usual discussed their days, it had become their ritual. Cameron put a forkful of pasta into her mouth and chewed it in silence. House did the same, both of them watched the cheesy comedy programme that was on the TV, neither of them laughing at the lame jokes.

"How's the patient?" Cameron spoke first; their patient when she had left that afternoon was undergoing treatment. It had taken them two days to figure what was wrong with the seventy two year old but they had done, as always, and Cameron had left Foreman and Chase to make sure she got the right treatment.

"He's doing well…"

"She." Cameron corrected him rolling her eyes.

"SHE is doing well, Foreman and Chase put her on the treatment before they left, she can be discharged in a few days."

Cameron nodded. "How come you're so late home? I thought you only had to talk to Wilson for a moment, so I was surprised when you called telling me you'd only be home after nine." She wasn't bothered, he had probably been to a bar with Wilson, but still she was curious, House had rubbed off on her.

"Cuddy cornered me." Cameron nodded; she knew what that was about.

"Clinic duty?"

House shook his head. "No."

"You parking in her spot for the past week and a half just to annoy her?"

He shook his head once more. "No, strike two, only one more guess left."

Cameron racked her brain for something that Cuddy would be pissed at House for, plenty came to mind but they were all pretty trivial, giving up Cameron said weakly.

"Lab coat?"

House chuckled. "She gave that up long ago. No, you're completely wrong, even though you were the reason."

Cameron's eyes darted to him worriedly; he nodded and carried on talking.

"Yeah she was giving me a grilling, telling me off for frolicking in exam rooms with you when we were supposed to be doing clinic duty."

Cameron's hand flew to her mouth and she mumbled. "Oh no." She was horrified and even more horrified at House's smirk. "This isn't funny, are we in trouble?"

"You're not. Cuddy thinks I have rubbed off on you, and basically forced you into getting half naked and making out with me. She made it sound like I have corrupted you."

Cameron's horrified expression turned into a small smile. "Good. I'd rather you be blamed than me, and anyway it bounces off you." They settled back into the couch and after a moment Cameron stopped House's track of thought. "That means no more, we cant do that anymore, if we get caught again…."

She stopped and looked at his hand which he had placed on her thigh, very high up and was rubbing his thumb in circles. Looking at him seriously she pushed his hand away. "I'm serious House."

He leant into her and she leant back, subconsciously letting him lay on top of her, he grinned.

"So that means we aren't allowed to do the naughty outside of work?" He gently leant down and kissed her on the lips before kissing her neck and along the neckline of her shirt. "Come on, don't be a spoil sport."

Cameron didn't answer him she simply rubbed her foot gently along his leg, letting him know to carry on; with a smile he kissed her once more.

**Authors Note**

**What did we think people? **

**Did we like? **

**Review!**

**Thankies**

**Crazy Gabs**


	2. Work Work Work

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline. If I owned House, would I be sat here writing this fan fic? **

**This is a sequel to You Found Me. You Brought Me To Life. If you haven't read it, you probably wont understand this one ok? So go read the first one first! **

**Chapter Two**

House woke the next morning, he looked at Cameron and smiled, they were sleeping in the same position they always did. She had her back against him and he had his arm wrapped around her pulling her closer to him, protecting her. He brought his hand up and stroked her hair out of her face, he didn't mean to wake her but he did, she turned around and smiled at him. "Morning."

"Good morning." He kissed her gently, not caring about morning breath. She kissed him back and then cuddled into his chest breathing in his scent, they lay for a few minutes just enjoying each other's embrace. It wasn't until Cameron saw the alarm clock on the side of the bed that she pulled away.

"We have to get to work." He pulled her back.

"No, just stay like this a few more minutes please?"

She laughed and stood up, she was wearing one of House's shirts and padded bare footed to the bathroom, switching the shower on she shouted back.

"No I have to get in, my boss is a real slave driver, and he's a real bastard. I don't want to be late."

House grinned at her comment and called back. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I reckon you could convince him."

Cameron's head appeared from behind the door and she had on a mock shocked expression on her face. "Are you suggesting I sleep with my boss?"

"Yes. Right now." House looked at her pleading but she shook her head and closed the door and he heard her lock it, he sighed and climbed out of the bed grabbing his cane on his way.

**MD**

Making his way to the kitchen he poured himself a bowl of coco pops while he got the usual yoghurt and banana for Cameron. It wasn't that she was a health freak; she just preferred that on a workday rather than chocolate, on a weekend she would give in to temptation. He sat down on the couch and began to watch Sponge Bob Square Pants and by the time Tom and Jerry had come out Cameron was out of the bedroom. Dressed in black pants and a red top that dipped quite low her hair was pulled back into a clip and she had a bit of make up on, she looked stunning. House got up; it was his turn for a shower now, while Cameron ate her breakfast. Finally twenty minutes late they left for work, House dressed in jeans and a Queen t-shirt.

**MD**

They stepped into the lift; Cuddy was nowhere to be seen so that meant she was probably in the office waiting for him. They were already thirty minutes late so Cameron turned to House an annoyed expression on her face when he pressed the emergency stop button. The lift lurched and stopped and House grinned, Cameron went to start the lift again but House had already pinned her against the wall.

"Come on, you ruined the fun this morning. Just a quick make out session, to start the day with a smile."

"You never smile at work, even if we have."

House shrugged. "Why break the habit of a lifetime? He leant in kissing her and Cameron resisted for a moment before kissing him back and muttering from the side of her mouth.

"Five minutes."

**MD**

Fifteen minutes later they stepped out of the lift and headed towards the office. As predicted they found Cuddy in the office with Wilson, Foreman and Chase. Stepping in Cameron noticed that the four peoples eyes in front of her widened slightly, and she pulled her top up conscious of the fact that House had probably pulled it down in the lift. House sighed at Cuddy's expression, which caused her to speak.

"You are nearly an hour late."

Cameron was the one to answer. "The traffic was really bad, sorry."

Cuddy gave her an occasional glare. "I don't believe you." This time it was House who spoke.

"What? Cameron is like, the only exception to the rule of 'Everybody Lies'"

Cuddy smirked. "Well from the way her hair is all dishevelled and your zipper is undone I'm guessing it wasn't the traffic that made you late."

Cameron's hands flew to her hair to straighten it, very embarrassed. House on the other hand slowly zipped up his zipper and then said.

"Well you can't blame me for wanting a quickie in the lift." He looked at Wilson, Foreman and Chase. "Can you?" None of them answered but all grinned looking down at their shoes, House was silenced by a look from Cameron. Cuddy simply sighed.

"Clinic duty House." And with that she left, Cameron made a coffee and sat down at the table, House looked at her.

"Do I not get one?"

Cameron looked at him, icily. "No, you do not." Foreman, Chase and Wilson all exchanged looks and then carried on smirking, House simply walked into his office.

**MD**

Later that day Foreman walked into the conference room and handed a file to Chase, Cameron and House.

"I bagged us a case."

"So soon? We only finished the other one yesterday." House whined.

"We were bored." Foreman looked at him indicating to himself and the other two. "Patient is suffering from hallucinations, kidney failure and ataxia."

"Tumour could explain hallucinations and ataxia." Chase said.

"Could be an infection in the brain." Cameron said putting on her glasses and looking at the file in detail.

Looking at the picture, she thought she recognised the man. He had messy short brown hair, a plump round face, his nose was big and pointy and his eyes were a deep brown colour. Her eyebrows dipped in as she tried to remember where she recognised this man from, House noticed and questioned her.

"What's the matter Dr Cameron?" They always called each other by their last names at work, it just fitted better.

"Nothing, I think I recognise this guy, but I can't place him." She looked up at House.

"The name doesn't ring a bell?"

She shook her head. "No." She scratched her forehead with her nails and barely heard House as he ordered them to go run some tests.

**MD**

The man, John, lay in front of them as Cameron explained what they were about to do.

"Its called an MRI, Magnetic resonance imaging, its basically just going to take a huge picture of your body so we can determine whats wrong. Do you have any metal paltes anywhere in your body?" The guy shook his head but Cameron persisted. "The MRI uses a big magnet and if you have metal plates in your body it will be very painful as they are pulled from underneath your skin. Are you positive?"

John nodded, Cameron smiled and returned to Chase and Foreman behind the glass. She watched as the guy slipped inside th MRI machine and began scratching her arm, Foreman noticed.

"Still can't place the guy?"

"No, and its really bugging me, I'm sure he's important to me, I just can't remember why. But I know I should, do you get me?"

They both nodded and Foreman said.

"Don't worry, it will come to you. Lets just get this MRI done."

**Authors Note**

**What do you think? Please review, I need reviews to continue. :)**

**Crazy Gabs **


	3. A presence of the past

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline. If I owned House, would I be sat here writing this fan fic? **

**This is a sequel to You Found Me. You Brought Me To Life. If you haven't read it, you probably wont understand this one ok? So go read the first one first! **

**Chapter Three**

House sat watching the ball he was throwing bounce off the wall and back to him. He was thinking about Cameron, normally his thoughts of Cameron would include himself but no clothes. This time he was thinking about what was bothering her. She had been scratching her forehead and her arm constantly, a sure sign that she was unsettled and worried. His thoughts were interrupted by Cameron walking threw the door joined by Chase and Foreman.

"The MRI showed nothing, nothing unusual." Foreman spoke for all of them.

"What about the CT, blood work? LP?" House asked them, Chase shook his head.

"Haven't got around to doing them, patient suffered another hallucination before we could."

They were interrupted by Cameron's phone going off, they all turned to look at her but she checked the caller ID and left the room swiftly without a glance at any of them. Chase looked at House.

"What was that about?"

"I have no idea." He watched Cameron's retreating form and said to the other two. "Get the CT and the LP done, assuming he's not hallucinating again." They nodded and left. House looked at the spot where he had last seen Cameron and wondered who was on the phone, she had left in such a hurry and the look on her face had told him it wasn't someone she wanted to speak to.

**MD**

Cameron had left the office and walked away, her phone in her hand, she walked around the corner and lent back against the wall once she was sure she couldn't be seen from the office. Looking down at the ringing phone in her hand she rejected the call and tilted her head back against the wall and took in some deep breaths. After a minute she received a message informing her that she had a new voicemail. With shaking hands she pressed the right button and placed the phone to her ear.

**"Hey Alison, or Dr Cameron as I'm sure you now are. Just thought I'd drop you a message letting you know I'm in town, infact I'm stood right outside the hospital. You know what, I'm going to come talk to you in person."** The message went a bit quieter but she could still hear him talking to the receptionist. "**Excuse me can you tell me where I can find Dr Alison Cameron? Thank you."** The volume became loud again. **"Ok Ali, see you in a few minutes."**

The phone went dead and Cameron put a hand on her head and whispered. "Shit."

She turned and started walking back along to the office but she stopped dead in her tracks, her hand on the door handle as she saw the lift doors open, her breath caught in her throat as he stepped out of the lift holding a little girl of about four in his arms. She couldn't help but smile at his cheeky grin and she let out a whisper. "Joe."

He walked towards her and set the little girl down on the floor next to the glass. He didn't even say hello he just picked her up in his arms and twirled her around in a hug, she laughed and insisted he put her down. Once he did he hugged her in a normal fashion his arms around her waist hers around his back, they fit together like a jigsaw puzzle.

**MD**

House watched from his office the interaction between Cameron and the man stood in front of her. He felt a pang of jealousy; he had seen Cameron's wedding photo enough times to know whom this guy was. He stood next to Cameron's husband in a smart black suit with a genuine smile on his face. His name was Joe.

He was her husband's best friend, his best man, and the man who had stood by him throughout his painful death, along with Cameron. He was the man who had made a move on his best friends wife while his best friend was bed ridden and unable to see or stop what was happening.

House already hated the guy, he hated the past that he had with Cameron and most of all he hated the look on her face now as she stood in front of him, his hand touching her lightened curls on her shoulder. House turned his attention to the little girl who was squashing her nose against the glass pulling funny faces at him. Was it just him or did she have Cameron's eyes?

He quickly turned his attention to the computer and began to look as if he was doing something when Cameron entered.

"House, I'm taking the rest of the afternoon off ok?"

"We have a patient." He didn't look at her put he saw her hands go to her hips.

"Yes, and the rest of the tests that we can do tonight are being done, by Chase and Foreman, they don't need me."

"Where are you going?"

"We're at work. Professional. I don't have to answer a personal question like that."

House turned to look at her, her eyes bore into him and he shrugged.

"Fine."

Cameron let her hands drop and nodded. "Thank you. I'll come in early tomorrow to get the blood work done."

House nodded and watched her leave the room and enterthe conference room swapping her lab coat for her outdoor coat. He watched her walk back outside and bend down and greet the little girl; she picked her up in her arms and balanced her on her hips before leaving.

**MD**

They left the hospital Cameron holding onto the little girl but speaking to Joe.

"She's beautiful Joe."

He laughed. "I know, her name is Jenny, she's my sisters kid, but she's gone on holiday with her husband, like a second honeymoon, so I said I'd look after her."

"That's sweet of you." Cameron smiled at him. "So where are we going?"

Joe looked at the little girl resting her head on Cameron's shoulder. "Well with Jenny here, we can't go anywhere posh, any ideas?"

Cameron nodded. "Yeah I know this little place that does the best burgers and chips and its relatively cheap." Joe looked at her and told her to carry on, she grinned. "McDonalds. There's one about five minutes from here, and I could kill for a Big Mac."

Joe nodded. "Ok McDonalds it is, whose car should we take?"

Cameron shook her head. "No ones, its only a five minute walk, there's no point, not with trying to find somewhere to park."

They set off walking chatting, catching up. Cameron let her fear slide; she had been worried that Joe would bring her past to her, one that she didn't like to confront often. But he didn't, they talked about their careers and relationships and basically caught up with each other's lives. She soon forgot about their patient, and why she should remember him, she forgot all about the hospital it was nice to be in the company of someone she had known for ages, and had been with her threw so much.

It was nice to be with someone who knew her.

**Authors Note**

**Ok thats chapter three. What do you guys think? Please keep reviewing, it really does keep me going! **

**Thankies**

**Crazy Gabs**


	4. Reassurance

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline. If I owned House, would I be sat here writing this fan fic? **

**This is a sequel to You Found Me. You Brought Me To Life. If you haven't read it, you probably wont understand this one ok? So go read the first one first! **

**Chapter Four**

House had gone to his balcony and watched them leave, they hadn't gone in the car, and he didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Returning back to his office he found Chase and Foreman looking at him.

"Where's Cameron?"

"She left for the afternoon. I think I'm going to do the same. Any change in the patient?"

"No. He's still hallucinating the CT was clean, the LP was interrupted by another hallucination."

House nodded. "Well call me if there's any change." And he left the office much to the surprise of Chase and Foreman.

He climbed on his bike and set off for home. Stepping threw the door he took off his jacket and left it on the couch, making his way into the kitchen he pulled some of the pasta bake from the fridge and reheated it.

He sat down with it and began to watch TV. There was no Cameron to keep him company, he wondered if she would return to his or her own place tonight. He wondered what she was doing with Joe and the little girl. He wondered who the little girl was; he swore she had Cameron's eyes. Shaking the thought of Cameron having a child with Joe from his head he looked at the clock. He had been dwelling on his thoughts for a few hours.

It was now half nine, he didn't think Cameron would be gone this long. Sighing he made his way into his bedroom and decided to go to bed early, hoping that he would be able to sleep and not think about her any more.

**MD**

Cameron sat opposite Joe; Jenny had wanted to sit next to her so she was helping the little child eat her chicken nuggets. Joe smiled at them and Cameron noticed.

"What?"

"Nothing, its just, you'd make a really good mother." Cameron went rigid with his comment and he noticed. "Sorry. What did I say?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Can we just change the subject?" He nodded

"Sure. So you're dating your boss. Interesting." She sighed and returned to her fries.

"Yes, I am, but there's no special treatment within the office, he's still just as mean."

"How long have you been with him?" He looked at her curiously and she took a bite out of her Big Mac, she waited till she had swallowed it before answering,

"Officially? Seven Months. But things started to happen about a year ago."

He laughed "Cool. You have sauce all around your mouth." She wiped the wrong spot and he laughed more leaning forward and wiping it with his fingers, lingering his hand on her cheek. She looked at him and pushed his hand away and said in a warning tone.

"Joe."

"What? I was just wiping the sauce from your mouth." He smiled at her slyly and she shook her head.

"Joe, the past is in the past I'm with House now." He looked at her and instantly regretted what he said next.

"Well it didn't stop you last time."

She looked at him hurt and angry by his comment. "Nothing happened last time, we didn't do anything."

He nodded. "I know, I'm sorry." He looked at Jenny. "You want an ice cream?" The little girl's eyes widened and she nodded. Standing he looked at Cameron. "You want one?"

"No I'm alright thanks." He left to get Jenny her ice cream and Cameron stared out of the window, they had taken a detour on the way here, passing threw the park, making the journey an hour instead of five minutes. She looked at her watch, nine o clock, she should be getting home, and so should Joe. When he returned with the ice cream she mentioned this to him, he nodded.

"Sure, we'll just let Jenny finish up then make our way back ok?"

Cameron agreed and they carried on chatting. By the time the young girl had finished her ice cream it was half nine, setting off for the hospital it was Joe who carried Jenny back. Once back in the car park Cameron helped Joe put Jenny into her car seat, standing back up she pulled her jacket around her shielding her from the cold.

"How much longer you in town for?" She asked him.

"Just tonight, we are going back home tomorrow. So I thought I would come see you tonight, only time I had."

She nodded. "Well keep in touch."

She didn't know if she meant it or not, things with Joe would always be strange. She stared at him looking into his eyes, so different from House's. His were crystal blue; Joe had deep caramel eyes that swam with emotions. House's bore into her, seeing her soul, making her shiver, suddenly she wished to return to House that moment. She saw Joe lean in to kiss her and she turned her head so his partly opened mouth caught her cheek, she closed her eyes knowing that had she not turned her head they would be kissing. Joe nodded.

"Goodbye Alison."

She looked at the ground and said "Goodbye Joe."

He got into his car and she made her way over to hers, she sped up quickly hating to be alone in the car park after what had happened months ago. Getting quickly into her car she locked the doors and set off for home, at a crossroads she stopped pausing.

If she went left it led her to House's the place she spent most of her time, the place she knew he would be. If she went right it took her back to her empty apartment that she barely went to. Making her decision she indicated and turned her car to the left, going home.

**MD**

Cameron took out her key and put it in the door, pushing it open the apartment was in darkness, she couldn't hear any movement so she figured House was in bed asleep. She shut the door and locked it, then made her way into the bedroom. She jumped when she saw House sat up in bed looking at her, he indicated to the clock.

"Its quarter past ten, what were you doing?"

"We went for a walk then we went to McDonalds." She lent down and kissed him on the lips softly, her eyes closed while his were open; when he pulled away she looked at him.

"You smell of him."

"What?" She chuckled at him and began stripping. "That's ridiculous, have you taken too many vicodin?" She picked up the shirt House had worn that day to work and used it as a nightgown. "There now I smell of you. You have marked your territory."

She climbed into the bed next to him and he stared at her while she turned her back to him.

"Alison?"

"Mhmmm."

"Did you sleep with him?" She sat up and looked at him, his eyes bore into her and she saw love, touching his hand with hers she leant into him.

"No, I did not. I promise." He nodded.

"That's good enough for me."

He kissed her pulling her close to him, when they pulled away she kissed him gently on the lips for a moment before turning around. "Night Greg." She placed her back to him and he wrapped his arm around her pulling her against him.

"Goodnight Alison."

**Authors Note**

**And thats your lot, for now lol...will update soon. Please review and let me know what you think. This isnt the end of Cameron's demons by the way. There is more to come.**

**Please review!**

**Thankies**

**Crazy Gabs**


	5. Thoughts and Revelations

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline. If I owned House, would I be sat here writing this fan fic?**

**This is a sequel to You Found Me. You Brought Me To Life. If you haven't read it, you probably wont understand this one ok? So go read the first one first!**

**Chapter Five**

House woke in the morning to find the bed empty next to him. His eyebrows came down in puzzlement, where was Cameron? He listened for the sound of running water, but there was none, and the sound of the TV wasn't there either.

Standing he made his way into the bathroom and smiled, on the mirror written in a lipstick that he had bought Cameron months back, a horrid pink colour that she had pretended to like was a message.

**"Knew you would forget. Gone to do the blood work. See you at work. Love you. Ali."**

And underneath the pink writing was a kiss, the shape of Cameron's lips printed on the glass in the natural brown colour she liked to wear. He laughed and set about cleaning the mirror, as he did he saw his own reflection rather than the message.

He stopped and studied it, why did she love him? Him, an old miserable git, who didn't care for anyone else.

He didn't deserve such a young woman with so much love to give. He tried to give it back, but found it hard; after Stacy had left him he closed down. Bringing invisible shutters down blocking him off from the outside world, and up to a year ago only Wilson had held the key. That had all changed with Cameron, as much as he had denied it, he had held feelings for her, and they just escalated over time.

Finally he had admitted them, rather awkwardly to her, and they had initiated their relationship. In the beginning he didn't know how to act, it had been so long and she was different. Yet after time they fell comfortably into each other's lives, as much as he hated to admit it he liked being with her, he liked who she made him. She hadn't changed him, but he had changed because of her. He had wanted to become a better person because of her, wanted to please her and be the person he wanted to be.

Before Stacy he hadn't been the way he was, he had been normal, not as sarcastic, sure he was sarcastic but not so much. He had accepted people into his life easily and trusted people. Then he had fallen ill and Stacy had betrayed him, she had made him suffer, and then she had left him, that was probably his fault, but the way he saw it she had basically ruined his life, he was allowed to be bitter.

Then Cameron had come along, with her innocence and her caring personality, and showed him his life wasn't ruined, he could still have love, and be happy. He had tried to push her away, but she always came back to him, and that's what he loved about her, she was determined, she might be caring and soft but she still had a strong personality, she had to with everything she had dealt with.

He looked at the lines in his face, they hadn't talked about the incident more than half a year ago, she hadn't wanted to, and he didn't want to push it. He was just there for her, wiped away her tears when she cried, and held her when she needed comforting.

He looked at the framed picture that was next to his bed, a picture of him and Cameron stood against a beige wall. It was at a Hospital party to raise money; he stood in his tux with his hand around her waist looking dishevelled as always. Cameron on the other hand was stood in a long gown; it was midnight blue colour and strapless, with little stars decorating one side of the dress going down in a straight line.

The dress hung to her tightly showing off her beautiful figure but it was her smile that drew him to her. She the most heart-warming smile he had ever seen, it wasn't like Stacy's when Cameron smiled she lit up the whole room. When she smiled everyone smiled back, but when she smiled at him, giving him the one special smile that was his, private to him his heart beat a little faster.

Stepping into the shower he once again questioned why she was with him, she could have any guy in the world, House was pretty sure that she could cause a gay guy to turn straight. Yet she chose him, him, a crippled old man who would probably in the end only end up hurting her.

He shook the thought from his mind, dwelling on unhappy thoughts like that didn't help anyone, Cameron had taught him that, he stuck his head under the shower letting the water wash over him. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair, he decided he would wash it today; Cameron liked it fluffy and freshly washed.

He realised now how stupid he was for thinking that she was with Chase, he wasn't her kind of guy, not at all. Yet he didn't know about the child, the little girl he had seen with Joe looked like she Cameron's eyes, he decided that he would assume for the time being that she wasn't Cameron's little girl, and would keep that opinion till proven wrong.

After washing himself he stepped out of the shower carefully and limped back into the bedroom. Opening the drawers he pulled on some boxers and then some jeans, he decided on a Guns 'N' Roses top for that day.

Picking up his wallet from the dresser he opened it to see how much money was in it, not that it mattered; he could get Wilson to pay for most things. He couldn't help smiling as he saw the picture of Cameron that lived in his wallet. She had given it to him, it was a picture of her stood in the park casually dressed, her hair billowing out behind her and some in her face due to the wind, and there was that smile, that smile that he loved, the smile that light up her eyes.

He closed the wallet and shoved it into his pocket and made his way for some breakfast.Twenty minutes later House left for the hospital his cane clipped securely to the side of his bike, his helmet blocking out the wind from his face and the noise. He grinned as he took the last disabled parking space. And made his way into the hospital helmet in hand.

**MD**

Cameron walked into the conference room early, checking her watch she smiled knowing that House would only just be waking. She was dressed in a smart black pinstriped suit including a sleeveless waistcoat with a white shirt on underneath. Her hair fell lightly in curls with only the top half of it pulled into a silver clip. She opened the blinds letting in some sunlight and made a pot of coffee. Once she had downed her first cup she stood up pulling on her lab coat and set off for the patients room. Entering she saw him wake and flashed him one of her best smiles.

"How are you this morning?"

The patient gave her a warm grin and answered in an English accent. "As well as can be expected I suppose."

"That's good, have you suffered any more symptoms? Seizures? More hallucinations?"

The guy shook his head. "No, I've been just fine. How about yourself?"

Cameron smiled. "I'm very well thank you. But I'm the doctor, you're the patient, you're the one who's sick so lets worry about you ok?" The guy was charming that's for sure and it killed Cameron even more not to know who he was. "I need to take some blood to get some blood tests done in the laboratory. Is that ok?"

She picked up a needle and rolled up his sleeve, she caught a look at the guy who had grabbed her wrist. "Is something the matter? I need to get this blood."

He smiled at her and dropped his now apparent fake English accent. "You don't remember me do you Dr Cameron?"

**Authors Note**

**Please review! I really need your reviews to keep me going! What did you think?**

**Crazy Gabs**


	6. No Please dont leave me

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline. If I owned House, would I be sat here writing this fan fic?**

**This is a sequel to You Found Me. You Brought Me To Life. If you haven't read it, you probably wont understand this one ok? So go read the first one first!**

**Chapter Six**

Cameron looked down at the man in front of her, she felt as if her memory was coming back, but it was hazy. She shook her head at the man who grinned. He lifted his hand and beckoned her closer to him.

"Come here and I'll tell you. It's a secret." She foolishly lent forward putting her ear next to his mouth. The guy grinned and bit her ear and it was then that her memory came flooding back to her.

_His arm stopping her from carrying on, his lazy southern drawl "Where you going pretty lady?" She had pushed away his arm and made a run for it, half way up the steps he had pulled her back down cracking her head open. The guy had dragged her towards him throwing her bag to the side, straddling her he placed one hand on her mouth and the other was pulling up her pencil skirt. She didn't hear what he had said to her after that, she couldn't hear him properly through the blood. _

_She had bit his hand and tried to scream but had felt him lift her head smashing it to the floor numerous times. The blood had trickled from her head as she felt the knife placed against her throat and his teeth on her ear. _

_She didn't remember much after that she could just see his hazy outline and his evil laughter as he undid his pants and she fell into darkness._

Cameron stumbled backwards from the patient, she could see his evil grin and it didn't matter that he had chopped off most of his hair, she knew full well who he was now. The memories flooded her brain like a damn breaking and water flowing down the valley, fast and painful. She put her hand to her stomach and her other hand over her mouth as she felt sick. The guy nodded and said in his sickening drawl.

"Yeah I heard that you were pregnant. You lost it didn't you?" He chuckled evilly. "Good. Even though I didn't get chance to fully deal with you, at least you suffered and lost probably the most precious thing to you at the time."

She looked at him and grasped for the door handle, finding it she bolted from the room leaving the patient laughing to himself. Cameron found the office door, no one was there yet, and pushing open the door she walked around aimlessly.

The memories were so painful, she didn't even realise that tears were flowing down her face; she ran a hand through her hair pulling it from the clip. She paced more and decided a coffee may help her, trying to even out her breaths she went to get a cup. She lifted up the pot and began to pour, but her head took over, she suddenly felt light headed and she grabbed out for a chair to sit on. Unfortunately she didn't make it.

Collapsing to the floor the pot smashed in her hand cutting her hand and wrist. Her head banged against the lino flooring and the coffee spilled from the pot soaking the floor and the bottom half of her lab coat. She lay there consumed once more by darkness awaiting to be found.

**MD**

Foreman entered the hospital fairly early that day; he walked through the empty corridors that would become busier as the day progressed. He made his way to the office where he would settle down with a coffee and the newspaper until House entered. Stepping through the door the first thing he noticed was the coffee under his feet making them stick to the lino, he followed the coffee and found Cameron collapsed on the floor, bleeding slightly.

"Shit."

Bending down he saw the broken glass and the cut on her head, but the thing that hit him most was the tears that he could see running down her face. He knelt down in the coffee, soaking his pants, carefully he checked Cameron's cuts, the ones on her hands and wrists weren't too deep, but the gash in her head was a little deeper.

He touched her forehead gently and then checked her pulse. He didn't even hear the door open and the sound of five feet entering the room, it wasn't until he saw Chase bending down in front of him and felt House's presence behind him that he realised they had entered. House tapped him with his cane and said in a gruff voice.

"What happened here?"

Foreman turned and looked at him. "I don't know, she was like this when I arrived."

Chase checked her pulse. "She's got a normal pulse, everything's fine, she's just blacked out." He looked up to House informing him of this information, House just nodded. As he opened his mouth to bark some orders at them Cameron came to and woke up, fluttering her eyes open she saw House and said in a tiny voice.

"Greg?"

Everyone was shocked by the sound of her voice, it wasn't like Cameron, normally her voice was confident and powerful seizing attention. However this time the voice was small and squeaky, very timid and vunerable. House nodded and prodded Foreman with his cane once more.

"Help her up into a chair."

Foreman and Chase put their hands under Cameron's shoulders pulling her up and aided her into a chair around the table. House looked at her and never taking his eyes off her told the other two.

"Clean and bandage her cuts."

Foreman and Chase didn't argue with him, they heard the tone of his voice. As Chase and Foreman set about sorting out her cuts in silence Cameron began to shake and more tears fell from her eyes, and surprisingly to the other two House handed her a tissue. Cameron slipped out of her lab coat grateful that the coffee hadn't soaked into her suit, and put the spare lab coat on that House had also handed her.

Once she had been sorted with a new lab coat, and her head and wrists and hands were bandaged all three men just stared at her. A tiny person sat in a chair, clouded by so much darkness, so many hidden problems, so many things she had repressed not wishing to deal with them. They all felt the weight of the situation, something had caused Cameron to collapse, she had been crying when it had happened and she was now crying once more and shaking.

Yet none of them questioned her, she would tell them when she was ready. She sat her hands in her lap staring at them her shoulders shaking her eyes producing fresh tears for the ones that fell. She muttered quietly, so quietly that the men had struggled to hear her.

"Greg…Greg…" Chase and Foreman felt slightly uncomfortable, they never heard Cameron call House Greg at work and they never heard him call her Alison, it was all very new and unsettling, but they didn't say anything. "Greg…hold me."

Stunned by her words Chase and Foreman looked at House. He didn't look at them but instead sat in the chair next to Cameron. She turned to him and leant into his chest finding a spot she buried her head into his shirt. Holding onto it for dear life, he put his arm around her back and held her close to him, letting her cry.

He was reminded of the time on the plan to Australia when she had been frightened of the air turbulence and she had soaked his shirt with her tears, just like now. He stroked her hair soothingly; he wasn't good with words, especially not with crying women.

Chase set about cleaning up the broken coffee pot, while Foreman made some instant tea using the kettle. Cameron continued crying and finally House spoke softly to her, his usual gruff voice gone, this was his voice for her, his gentle voice.

"Alison….Alison…shush…" He lifted her head from his chest using both hands, forcing her to look him in the eyes. Stroking her cheek he looked into her eyes and spoke only to her. "What happened?"

She looked at him for a moment before squeezing her eyes shut and she sighed heavily hiccupping a bit from crying, she tilted her head, leaning her cheek into his hand and opened her eyes once more.

"It's him."

House looked baffled. "Who?"

She fought back more tears and carried on. "The patient, he's, he's the guy, Greg, he was the one."

House looked at her, pain, anger and care flashing through his eyes all at once. Nothing else had to be said, everyone knew who the patient was now, but Chase couldn't help himself.

"He's the guy who attacked you?"

House glared at Chase while Foreman rolled his eyes, Cameron nodded and began crying again. House stood up, the anger taking over him. He wanted to kill this man; he wanted to make him suffer, like he had made Cameron suffer. However he was stopped by her tiny hands grabbing him, she looked at him and shook her head.

"No. Please don't leave me."

He looked down at her and nodded, sitting back down he pulled her into him cradling her in his arms. Looking at Chase and Foreman he nodded towards the door.

"Go inform Cuddy who our latest patient is."

They nodded and left, House watched them for a moment before resting his chin on top of Cameron's head and began rubbing her back in what he hoped was a comforting way as she cried.

**Authors Note.**

**Ah ha! Some of you guessed who he was. Actually a lot of you did! Well of course this isnt the end, hey its just the beginning, actually its not, its around about the middle.**

**Well let me know what you thought of it! Review please. You know I love them I am a review whore!**

**Also I would like to say a special thanks to the wonderful person who reviewed, I think her name is Sarah (?) who corrected me on my improper use of the words 'Through' and 'Threw' I wasn't sure which one was which so i just guessed, but thank you, I think this chapter uses them correctly?**

**Love to all.**

**Crazy Gabs**


	7. Revenge

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline. If I owned House, would I be sat here writing this fan fic?**

**This is a sequel to You Found Me. You Brought Me To Life. If you haven't read it, you probably wont understand this one ok? So go read the first one first!**

**Chapter Seven**

Foreman and Chase made their way to Cuddy's office. Entering the room she looked up at them. "What's he done now?"

Foreman shook his head and walked forward resting his hands on the chair in front of her desk. "It's not House, it'sabout the patient."

"What's the matter? Whatever it is, can you not settle this between yourselves?" Thinking it was just some petty argument the two were having over test results she stood to leave, she stopped before she got to the door and turned to look at them, sensing something was wrong. "You've not said anything, what's wrong?"

Chase looked at Foreman and then her. "He is the guy who attacked Cameron."

She looked at Chase and then to Foreman who nodded in agreement, they stood in a stunned silence as the weight of what he had just said sunk in.

"What? How do you know, I thought he was English?" She walked towards them and waited for an answer.

"Well, none of us know details, but when I entered the office this morning I found her blacked out on the floor, covered in glass and coffee."

"He attacked her again?" Her eyes widened.

"No. She just collapsed and when she came to, she told us." Foreman looked at her and she nodded.

"Ok. How is she doing?"

Chase answered her this time. "She's ok physically, we sorted out her cuts but emotionally? She hasn't stopped crying."

Cuddy went and sat back down. "That's understandable." Looking at them both sternly realising the biggest threat. "House?"

Foreman reassured her. "He is with Cameron, she wont let go of him. They are in the office still."

"Right." Cuddy stood, looking at them both she nodded. "Come on."

Leaving her office they headed back toward the conference room where they had left Cameron and House. Cuddy walked ahead of the other two striding forward as if on a mission, people moved swiftly out of her way, the look on her face making people instantly move to the side for her.

**MD**

After the two men had left them alone, House began softly rubbing Cameron's back muttering soothing words to her. She stopped crying and sat back into her own chair, House half smiled at her. "Do you, erm, want to talk about it?"

She shook her head and leant into him. "No, I just want to…forget it. Greg…" She looked at him nervously. "I know we are at work, with glass walls and all, but just kiss me."

The request may have seemed silly to other couples, but at work Cameron and House tried to be as professional as possible, hardly showing affection to each other, keeping their actions to the privacy of the elevators or examine rooms. House stared at her for a moment, unsure. He couldn't understand why she didn't want to talk, when that's usually all she wanted to do, but then he realised that all she wanted to do was lose herself in a kiss. When they kissed it wasn't like anything either of them had experienced before the whole world around them disappeared, all that existed to them in those moments were each other.

Seeing the look on his face she leant back and shook her head. "Forget about it, I'm sorry…" House capturing her lips with his, pulling her into him his hands gently caressing her back cut her of. She parted her lips quickly slipping her tongue into his mouth and deepening their kiss intensely. He followed her pace keeping the kiss passionate and fiery, he felt himself getting aroused but was stopped when he felt Cameron's fresh tears gently slipping into the kiss. Pulling back he stroked her cheek with his hand pushing the tears away.

"Alison…"

"Greg, please don't. I don't want to talk about this, not yet. Ok?" She looked at him pleading with her eyes. He nodded and was about to kiss her again when Cuddy walked in followed by Foreman and Chase. Cameron sat up straight looking at Cuddy who smiled at her.  
"Alison, are you ok?"

Cameron nodded "Yeah, it was just a shock, I'll be ok."

Cuddy sat opposite her and looked at her for a moment before turning to House and Foreman and Chase. "Go inform security, get him chained to the bed." House opened his mouth to object but Cuddy nodded to Cameron implying that she would look after her. House got the picture and stood up leaving with Foreman and Chase.

**MD**

In the elevator the three men stood in silence each one thinking of what had happened to Cameron, and where they stood now with the patient. Do they treat him? Or do they just let him die a painful death? His symptoms had increased; he was now suffering from sensitivity to light, and excruciating abdominal pain, his room was darkened and he was on a morphine drip. They couldn't act professional now, it was personal.

The lift doors opened and Foreman and Chase walked out, the turned around realising House wasn't with them. He looked at his feet then to the two ducklings and nodded. "Go inform security, I'm going to go see Wilson." Foreman and Chase nodded and as the lift doors closed made their way to security.

House stood back in the elevator taking out his orange bottle he took two vicodin, he wished that Cameron's pain was as easy to cure as his was, a couple of pills. The lift doors opened once more and House stepped out, putting the pills back into his pocket he limped down the corridor. Looking inside the room House could see the patient lay in bed, asleep, a content smile on his face.

Opening the door he turned the lights on causing the patient to wake and screw up his eyes, obviously in pain from the light. House almost smiled and walked to the window opening the blinds to let the morning sun in, the patient growled and covered his eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

House didn't answer him; instead he pulled out the morphine drip and waited, and sure enough a few minutes later the patient curled up clutching his stomach as his pains came back. The guy yelled in pain and tried to grab the button to call for a nurse, but House was too quick moving the button out of his way. Looking down at the man he watched him writhe in pain. Not satisfied he twirled his cane in his fingers and then suddenly brought it down painfully on his leg, hitting him square in the shin and narrowly missing his jewels.

By now the patient had tears coming from his eyes and was swearing profusely at House. House didn't say anything back to him, his concentration fully on the idea of hurting this man. Bringing his cane down again this time he made sure he didn't miss, and the guy screamed in agony as House's cane made contact with his balls. House was about to launch another attack but found that his arm was being held back, looking behind him he saw Foreman had hold of his arm and Chase had hold of his other one, preventing him from hurting the guy anymore. Cuddy stood in the doorway with Cameron her eyes wide Cuddy began yelling.

"House! What the hell do you think you are doing? He is a patient!" She continued yelling at him, insisting that he had to get a hold of his emotions and realise that this was a patient and he couldn't attack him like that. But House wasn't hearing her, his eyes were locked with Cameron's he could see into her soul, see her pain, her desire, her hunger, and he could feel them too. He was brought to his senses by Cuddy's final statement.

"You're off the case, take Cameron home. Both of you take the rest of the week off." In his head House laughed, it was Thursday anyway and they always had the weekend off, a great offer by Cuddy. But House didn't say anything, the security guards pushed past him and chained the patient to his bed who was no longer screaming as a nurse had fixed his morphine drip and dimmed the lights. Instead he stepped forward and put his arm around Cameron's shoulder leading her from the room.

Foreman, Chase and Cuddy watched him leave before Cuddy turned on them.

"He is now your patient, you must treat him as a patient, not the guy who attacked Cameron, got it?" Both men nodded and she continued. "If I find out that the two of you let House go knowing he was going to attack him, you will both be in trouble." She looked at them poignantly before casting a disgusted look at the patient before turning on her heel and marching from the room. Foreman and Chase looked at each other, neither of them had bought the lie House had given them in the lift, they had both known where he was going, they just hadn't wanted to stop him.

**Authors Note**

**Ok, I'm sorry it took so long to update, I'm currently doing my AS levels at College. So it may be a few more days till chapter eight is up ok?**

**I am not quitting this story! Do not think that I am.**

**Review please!**

**Crazy Gabs**


	8. I cant do this

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline. If I owned House, would I be sat here writing this fan fic?

This is a sequel to You Found Me. You Brought Me To Life. If you haven't read it, you probably wont understand this one ok? So go read the first one first!

**Chapter Eight **

They sat in the car in silence; House was driving and kept glancing at Cameron unsure of what was going on inside her head. She looked so small against the leather of his car, her tiny frame contrasting with the big luscious leather of the seat. She had her back to him one hand resting on her knee the other holding her chin resting on the window ledge. Her eyes were fixed on the window, looking at the scenery, he was sure she hadn't blinked in over two minutes. He reached out to turn the radio up, but she assumed he was reaching for her hand and flinched away from him. House pretended not to notice and carried on turning up the radio as before.

MD 

Cameron gently closed her eyes; the radio had begun playing a song that had haunted her past. She felt more tears fill her eyes, she had been sure that she had dried up and was unable to cry anymore obviously she was wrong.

_I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
the fourth, the fifth  
the minor fall, the major lift  
the baffled king composing Hallelujah _

Hallelujah

A tear slipped from her closed eyes and she quickly brought up her own hand to wipe it away.

_Your faith was strong, but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you  
To a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah _

Hallelujah

Softly she began to hum along with the song, her eyes still shut, it was a low noise, deep from her throat.

_Baby I've been here before, I know this room  
I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the Marble Arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah _

Hallelujah

She knew he was startled by her humming, she had felt his head turn to look at her. She didn't care, she wanted to be lost, lost in the music, she wanted to just seep into it, and forget about everything else.

_There was a time you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
I remember when I moved in you  
And the holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah _

Hallelujah

By now she was singing along with the song, her voice, unlike her speaking voice was low and husky, clouded with pain. As the song reached the climax her voice began to break, cracking under the weight of all her pain. She flung her arm out and snapped the radio off. She couldn't handle this, she couldn't take anymore of this pain, she wished she could turn back time and change what had happened. Thankfully House didn't say anything to her sudden action, he simply carried on driving, ensuring they spent the remainder of the journey in silence.

Pulling up in front of House's home they climbed out of the car. They didn't say anything as they made their way up the steps, she was grateful that he hadn't pushed for details, but as he opened the door to his home she found she couldn't step over the threshold. All this pain had begun ever since things had happened with House, she knew she couldn't blame him for her pain but it still made it hard for her. How come with so much happiness in her life she is also burdened with so much sorrow.

He turned and looked back at her, she stared at him, and as he stepped forward she stepped back. He gazed at her inquisitively, the wind was blowing her hair in front of her and she folded her arms around her keeping her coat pulled around her. He spoke softly not wanting to scare her, she looked like a frightened animal ready to flee, he reached out his hand slowly.

"Alison?" Her eyes flitted from his cane to his hand then to his eyes quickly, he was surprised to find himself nervous, he didn't know what she would do and it scared him. Swallowing he repeated himself. "Alison, come on."

His voice was soft, trying to coax her into the house, she knew it was what deep down she wanted and she knew that he wanted it too but she couldn't do it. If she entered his home, she would be with him and that made her happy, but after happiness sorrow always followed her, and she couldn't handle anymore. There was no reply from her just an icy stare, he found himself using his work voice on her. A sharp powerful tone so she knew he was the boss. "Cameron!"

He had snapped, he hadn't meant to, he was just scared and had lost it. He had called her by her last name as well, a last ditch attempt at trying to get her to snap out of the trance she was trapped in. Her eyes glistened with tears and she stepped back once more, he feared the tears were going to spill but they didn't. She looked at him her face dark and shook her head slowly. She knew this was hurting him, it was hurting her but to be with him caused her heartache somewhere along the line, and at this moment all he did was remind her of the baby she lost and the pain she had endured, she had to do it.

"I'm so sorry." She took another step back and he stepped forward straining to hear her mutterings. "Sorry." She said it once more and he realised she was going to bolt, he stepped forward once more to stop her but it was too late she had gone.

He made it to his doorway and from there he could see her running down the street, her hair flying out behind her, her coat billowing like a cloak. He thumped the doorframe and shouted.

"Cameron!"

She didn't turn around, she didn't stop, and pretty soon she was gone, he looked around people were staring at him confused as to what had just happened. He snarled but didn't say anything to them just turned and walked into his house shutting the door behind him.

**Authors Note**

**Ok, sorry this took me so long to get up but Ive been ill and had work experience and been away for the past couple of weekends, but its here finally.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Please Review.**


	9. Emptiness

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline. If I owned House, would I be sat here writing this fan fic?**

**This is a sequel to You Found Me. You Brought Me To Life. If you haven't read it, you probably wont understand this one ok? So go read the first one first!**

**Chapter Nine.**

Cameron ran all the way home, not even caring about the blisters that she could feel appearing on her feet. Finally after running for what seemed to be an eternity she collapsed through her front door and sunk into her couch releasing her feet from the harsh leather shoes that held them. She sat there for a few minutes, taking in her apartment.

It didn't feel like home, she hadn't been here in so long she didn't know what to do. Glancing at the photos she had on her coffee table she saw one of her with her mother and father. All of sudden she felt a twist in her stomach, she wanted so badly to see her mother. She longed for her, for her embrace and wanted to tell her everything that had happened. Losing herself in thought she remembered being a teenager, sure her and her mother had had their differences but she was her best friend and the person she always confided in, but then she left for med school and they had grown apart, but in her heart Cameron always knew she was there for her.

Deciding to bridge the gap that time had created she stood up and made her way into her bedroom. Pulling a suitcase from under her bed she unzipped it and then opened her wardrobe. Looking into the half empty wardrobe she bit her lip, most of her clothes were at House's but she still had a good quarter of a wardrobe full. Debating whether or not she should go back to House's for the rest of her clothes she dumped the clothes she had into the suitcase.

Deciding against returning to House's she grabbed her laptop and opened a brand new email. Once again pausing to decide whom she would email she made her mind up that she would email both Cuddy and House the same email. Once the email had been sent she packed her laptop up also and dragged her suitcase into the boot of her car.

Returning to the apartment for only a moment she noted how it appeared more of a hotel suite than a home. Had it not been for the few pictures she had no one would have been able to tell the difference. Locking the doors she climbed into her car and set off driving.

**MD**

House spent the majority of the night getting wasted, he only ever drunk these days when Cameron wasn't with him, and that was seldom often. He had wondered if he should call her, make sure she was all right, but he had decided against it. He would just talk to her on Monday at work, had he known at that time he would not see her maybe he would have called.

Making his way into work on Monday morning he was quite surprised at Cameron he had thought that sometime over the weekend she would have called, he felt a little surge of guilt, he should have been the one to call her, not the other way. Sighing he stepped out of the lift and made his way into the conference room and groaned, he could see through the glass that Cuddy was waiting for him in his office.

House decided to play for time and looked at Foreman and Chase.

"How's the patient?"

Foreman looked at him. "Do you actually care?" House put a mocked hurt expression on his face but before he could answer Foreman cut him off. "We discharge him on Saturday he was suffering from…"

House waved his hand and Foreman stopped speaking. "You were right, I don't care." He nodded at Cuddy and asked the boys. "What's the she devil want now?"

Chase shrugged. "Have no idea, she arrived a few minutes ago carrying a stack of paper for you but she didn't say anything to us, just went straight in there."

House looked from Chase to Cuddy and without saying another word made his way into the office, closing the door behind him he looked at Cuddy.

"Yes?"

Cuddy looked at him and tilted her head to the side with a sympathetic look on her face. "House I'm sorry. Maybe it was for the best."

House looked at her baffled. "What?"

Cuddy nodded and padded at the stack of papers. "CV's you need to hire someone else soon. I'm sorry I know it must be painful."

House looked at her once more and began to get frustrated. "What are you whittling on about Cuddy, have you not taken your meds today?"

Cuddy stared at him and then to the computer then back to House. "Oh god you haven't seen the email have you?" He looked at her and shook his head slowly and Cuddy bit her lip and nodded. "Ok. House, I think you should check your email."

He glared at her. "Cameron checks my mail. Why do I need to hire someone else Cuddy?"

She hesitated in her answer but spoke softly. "Because Cameron isn't coming back House." He stared at her lost for words and she walked up to him and touched his shoulder gently. "Read your mail. I'm sorry." Walking from the office she left a stunned House to read his mail.

**MD**

Cameron drove through the night and finally arrived back home, parking her car next to her dad's truck she looked up at the small modest house, so many memories flooded her brain and she smiled. Stepping out of the car she heard her mother squeal.

"Oh my God! Jeff I told you it was her! ALISON!"

Her mother ran forward and hugged Alison who hugged her back sinking into the hold. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment, opening her eyes again she saw her Dad stood next to them.

"Easy Linda you'll squeeze the breath out of the kid." Her mother let go of her and Cameron grinned at her dad.

"Hey Dad."

"Hello Princess." He pulled her into a hug which she returned breathing in the deep scent of his shirt, peppermint, as always.

Stepping back her mother observed her. "What's wrong? You don't look well." Her mother felt her forehead and Alison couldn't help but laugh but it was her dad who answered.

"The girls a doctor Linda, I'm sure she would know if she was sick." Her mother nodded in agreement and her Dad looked at Cameron. "Give me the keys and I'll bring in your stuff, you can go in the house with your mum."

Alison did what she was told and her mother wrapped her arm around her waist and leaned in and whispered. "You can tell me why your home over a nice cup of tea."

Alison laughed. "Am I not allowed to come home to see my family any more?"

Her mother nodded. "Yes you are. But don't try and tell me something's isn't wrong, I know my baby girl."

Alison looked at her mum stopping in the hallway and she felt her throat tighten, leaning forward she hugged her tightly never wanting to let go.

**MD**

House sat in his chair re reading the email. He had never felt more empty than he did now, this was worse than when Stacy had left him, he felt like if there was a sudden breeze he would crumble.

_Cuddy, House,_

_I'm sorry about telling you this over email, but I couldn't do it in person, I'm sorry. I'm leaving town and not coming back, I do realise that I should have given notice at the Hospital but I didn't really plan this, I just can't come back. Sorry. I hope you move on and find a replacement that is sufficient; I hope you can forgive me. I hope you understand this wasn't anything you did I just can't return, I'm sorry. This is what I have to do._

_Cameron_.

He stared at the email once more, he felt like crying, he had lost the one thing in the world that meant the world to him. He didn't even know where she had gone. The last part of the email was obviously directed more so at him, he knew why she had left; he just wished he could have stopped her. But it was too late now, she had gone, she had left and wasn't going to return. The emptiness in his chest swelled and he felt like screaming but instead thumped his cane into the wall causing a dent. Sighing he lent back in his chair and looked out at the window, wondering where she was, wondering if he could go on without her.

**MD**

Cameron sat in the kitchen her eyes red and swollen her mother stroking her hair softly. Everything had been told. Her mother knew about it all, about House, about the baby, the miscarriage, the attack, the return, and how Cameron intended on staying home for the near future. Her father had stood in the corner listening intently, feeling rather uncomfortable; he couldn't hack seeing his daughter so cut up, so broken. Her mother sighed after a little silence and said softly.

"Your room is still the same, we haven't changed it."

Alison smiled. "Thank you."

Her father opened his mouth to say something but the sound of a very loud quad bike cut him off and Alison jumped up as she heard the front door slam open and the shout of her brother.

"Where is she?"

Alison ran into the hall way and her smile grew as she saw her younger brother Zach stood in the doorway.

"ALISON!" He ran forward and picked her up twirling her around he may have been younger than her by three years at only 24 but he was strong. "God its good to see you."

She laughed and hugged him back. "You have no idea how grateful I am to see you." Putting her down he noticed her eyes.

"You've been crying."

"It doesn't matter." He nodded and she hugged him once more as her mother and father looked at them both contently. She felt a warm happiness in her chest, she was home once more. Yet she couldn't ignore the little bit of ice in her chest, informing her she was missing something. Missing someone, she didn't wonder whom, she knew who it was, House. Pushing her thoughts of him from her mind she clung to her brother happily.

**Ok well obviously this isnt the end Im not that cruel. What did you guys think? Next chapter is the last one I reckon. **

**As always please please PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Lots of love to you all. **

**Also you need to review 'cause I need to know if you want a happy ending or not.**

**Toodles.**

**x**


	10. Family

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline. If I owned House, would I be sat here writing this fan fic?**

**This is a sequel to You Found Me. You Brought Me To Life. If you haven't read it, you probably wont understand this one ok? So go read the first one first!**

**Chapter Ten.**

It had been a week already Cameron had spent the majority of the week cooking with her mother or helping out her dad. She was enjoying herself; it was nice to be back with her family it was like she was a teenager again. Certainly Zach hadn't matured much more than when he was a teenager.

Linda and Jeff stood outside her room, it was half one in the morning but their daughter was still crying into her pillow. Linda put her hand on the doorknob but Jeff stopped her, she looked at him incredibly.

"Jeff I have to do something. This is the eighth night she's cried herself to sleep."

"You have to let her deal with this herself Linda. She's a big girl now, and she knows we are here for her. This is something she has to do."

Linda continued to look at him and he nodded, she let go of the doorknob and he wrapped his arms around her. She felt her heart breaking for her daughter as she heard the muffled sobs.

"I'm so sorry. House…please…forgive me."

Linda closed her eyes as her husband led her to their own room. Why couldn't her daughter find happiness? She had lost her first husband, struggled through the hard times but she had made it through. This man was different, she couldn't handle it herself, she was indeed broken without House. Curling up in their bed both Linda and Jeff wondered what they could do to help their daughter.

**MD**

Cameron finally cried herself to sleep at two am. Waking the next morning she climbed in the shower to wash away her sorrows. It never worked, no matter how long she spent here in the shower she couldn't forget. After twenty minutes she climbed out wrapping a towel around her. Padding back into her room she looked in her wardrobe. Pulling out some baggy jeans she pulled them on over her underwear and accompanied these with a little blood red vest top. Combing her hair she put some mouse in it and scrunched it up successfully creating her curls. She heard a knock at her door and smiled. It wasn't just any knock, three fast knocks followed by two slow ones then ending with another two fast knocks. Her brother's head popped around the door.

"Hey, good your not naked. Come on."

"Where are we going?" She pulled on some socks and he threw her some old walking boots, her old walking boots, looking at them confused she pulled them also. Standing she looked at her brother. "Zach?"

He smiled and produced a helmet from behind his back, she smiled groaning a little and he nodded.

"Come on, you know you wanna."

Walking forward she punched him lightly in the shoulder he stumbled backwards and she grabbed the helmet. Running lightly down the stairs and into the garden she found two quad bikes out and ready. Laughing she pulled the helmet on and shouted back to her brother.

"Race you!"

Grabbing the handles she fired up the quad bike and set off, her brother watched amazed as he pulled on his helmet. It was like she had never been away, spending a Saturday together racing their quad bikes along the same old dirt track, he followed her quickly catching up to her within minutes. Shouting over the noise at her.

"Don't take it easy for me. Bring it on!"

Laughing she turned the handle more and sped off in front of him, feeling the adrenaline in her bones, pumping through her, helping her cope. It was in these moments that she did lose herself.

**MD**

House stalked into the hospital, it was a Saturday normally he wouldn't be working but today Cuddy had arranged a bunch of interviews, replacements for Cameron. He flung the door open and hung his coat open, sitting down at his desk he realised he was an hour early.

"Damn it." He cursed under his breath; sinking back into his chair he rubbed his eyes. He was all over the place; ever since Cameron had left he had been lost. He switched his computer on. He growled at his Ipod when Judith Owen's I Promise You came on, switching it off he nodded as the Foo Fighters, Best Of You, came on. Opening up a fresh new email he typed in Cameron's address. Pausing for a moment he sighed before typing.

_Alison, when are you going to give this up? Just come home, this is where you belong. I'll be here for you, Alison please. I need you to come home; I can't go on without you I need you like the air I breathe. I know it wasn't your fault, or mine, I realise you had to leave, but please come home now. I love you._

Reading the email he scoffed at himself. "God you sound like a women. Worse, you sound like Wilson."

"Talking to yourself again House?" Wilson stepped through the door accompanied by a young pretty, curvy blonde. "This is Dr Johnson. Dr Johnson, this is House."

House stared at the young women; she looked around Cameron's age, maybe a bit younger.

She smiled at him, and House just nodded, his mind was made up. He hadn't even read her CV but he knew instantly, she couldn't replace Cameron. She walked over to the desk and held her hand out, House just stared at her. Wilson sighed and came over to the young doctor.

"You must forgive Dr House, he isn't one for pleasantries please sit."

She did so flashing another smile at House. He ignored her, reading his email once more, shaking his head he pressed the delete button. She would never know.

**MD**

Cameron collapsed into a fit of laughter as her brother told her the story of his last disastrous date.

"How do you manage to screw every one up?"

He laughed. "I don't, its just when I go after girls who are out of my league."

Cameron's laughter gradually stopped and she stared at the leather seat she was sat on, her pants were covered in mud her top gently splattered with the stuff along with her face. Her brother looked at her sadly.

"Alison, tell me what happened."

She let out a low sad laugh. "You don't want to know."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't would I?" He climbed off his quad bike and pulled her off her own, they walked down the hill leaving their bikes at the top. He pulled her down into the grass next to him and they sat looking at the water in front of them. Their lake. The lake knew all their secrets, its where they shared them with each other, it was like a third sibling. She began picking at the grass and he opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

"I fell in love with him."

"Your boss?"

"Yeah, House, but he never returned the feelings until we went away with work to Australia. And things happened." She glanced at him and he pulled a disgusted face.

"You slept with your boss?"

"Yeah. Shush." She hit him and carried on. "Anyway we got back to work, and basically ended the relationship. I later found I was pregnant, with his child. But before I could tell him I was attacked in the parking lot of the hospital, I lost the baby."

Her brother pulled her into a hug and she sighed carrying on. "House found out, and things happened again. We got together officially. Then this last month, we had been together around seven or eight months and we got a new patient. Turns out it was the guy who attacked me. I couldn't bear the pain, we went home but every time I looked at him I saw the baby we lost, I didn't want to hurt anymore, so I left and came here."

Her brother was silent for a moment before letting out a low whistle. "Alison. This is huge."

"I know…and the worst thing is…without him I feel worse."

He looked at her shocked. "Then go back, if it makes you happy, be with him."

"I cant. I don't know why. I just cant."

"Alison, I've known you my whole life. You can do anything, you're the strongest person I know."

She looked at her brother and smiled kissing his cheek. "You're the best brother ever you know that?"

He nodded seriously. "I know. Come on best be getting back, mum will have dinner cooked."

She let him help her up and then ran back up the hill, reaching the top before he did she climbed back on the bike and sped off. He groaned and kicked his own quad into motion. "Damn her." He raced after her. "CHEAT!" He could hear her laughter over the roar of the bikes and couldn't help smiling himself.

**MD**

House stood in Cuddy's office, she sat in her chair glaring at him with tired eyes.

"None of them are good enough?"

"Nope."

"House!"

He returned her glare. "They are all lacking, otherwise I would have hired one wouldn't I?"

She stood up and put her hand on her desk and stared at him. "House. She is gone. Move on."

"This isn't about Cameron."

"Like hell it isn't about Cameron." He stared at her and shrugged turning on his heel.

"I'm not hiring any of them Cuddy. They aren't right for the job."

He walked from the office and Cuddy groaned she knew this was hard for him she just didn't know how to make him accept the fact that Cameron had left. No one knew where she had gone or if she was ok. She hadn't been answering her mobile everyone just got her answer phone. Truth be told everyone was a little worried over the lost duckling she needed to be here with her family. Looking down at the ten CVs House had dumped in her garbage she sighed maybe this was all her fault; she had made them go to Australia. Maybe things would be different if she hadn't made them go.

**Authors Note**

**No I decided not to make this the last chapter! Obviously not. **

**And yes I know that it is spelt Allison not Alison but all my friends who are called Alison have just one L so im used to that, im very sorry.**

**Anyway as always please review!**

**x**


	11. Pancakes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline. If I owned House, would I be sat here writing this fan fic?**

**This is a sequel to You Found Me. You Brought Me To Life. If you haven't read it, you probably wont understand this one ok? So go read the first one first!**

**Chapter Eleven **

Two weeks later and Cameron had settled back into her home life, she hadn't realised how much she missed them all until she had returned. Turning over in her bed she looked at the ceiling, her arms spread out to the side and she ran one through her hair sighing. Looking out of the window for a moment she felt a weird twist in her stomach, she had known it was today, but she had tried to push it from her mind.

The door creaked open and she looked at the clock. 6.30am. She grinned as her brothers dishevelled face popped around the door, he grinned evilly when he saw she was awake and ran bounding onto the bed and began to jump. She curled into a ball to protect herself, groaning.

"Zach stop it I'm going to be sick." He took one last jump and fell next to her on the bed.

"Your old."

"Thank you Zach, such kind words."

He laughed. "Its true, soon you'll be thirty! Then forty! Then fifty!"

"I'm only twenty eight."

"So? Still old."

"No just older than you." She poked him in his side and he laughed planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Happy birthday sis."

She sat up in bed and he pulled her hair. "OW! Zach!"

"Sorry, it's just so long."

"Yeah funny that isn't it, hair grows." She stood up. "I'm getting a shower!"

"No! You can't, it's your birthday you need to have a birthday breakfast before you get ready."

"I'm not eight anymore." He smiled.

"No your twenty eight, not that anyone would know it in those pyjamas."

She looked down at her light blue fluffy pyjamas with red flowers on. She shot him a death glare before walking out of her room.

"There best be pancakes."

**MD**

He sat at his desk in the office reading the email for what must have been the hundredth time, scratching his unshaven face he pressed send. The email box closed as it sent her his message. He instantly regretted it; he never should have sent her it. Damn it they should just put a lock on his email then he could never send her these ridiculous emails. Wilson walked into his office at that precise moment, he looked down at his friend and House glared up at him.

"Stop looking at me like that, I don't need your sympathy."

"I wasn't giving you any." Wilson sat down opposite him.

"Yes you were."

"Ok maybe I was, I'm sorry for caring. How are you holding up?"

"Perfectly fine. Its just a birthday." House began to throw up his oversized tennis ball and catch it again. "I don't suppose you're interested in buying two tickets to see Ashlee Simpson are you?"

"You don't like Ashlee Simpson."

"Well obviously I don't but Cameron did."

Wilson sighed, House had changed he would never do this for anyone other than Cameron. Buy two tickets to see an artist he doesn't like just because she does. House banged the tennis ball onto the table loudly.

"Stop sighing!" he looked at Wilson. "Would you just leave?"

Wilson stood up and walked to the door before turning.

"House she is gone, she left. But that doesn't mean you have to give up on her. Do us all a favour and find her, I don't think anybody can stand anymore of your moping." With that he left an angry House pondering his options.

**MD**

Cameron sat down at the breakfast table that was laid out, her brother sat opposite her. Linda smiled at her as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of her draped in syrup. "Happy Birthday sweetie." Cameron smiled back at her mum pushing her hair behind her ears and picked up a fork digging into her pancakes.

"Thanks mum." She put her fork in her mouth and closed her eyes. "God these are great."

Zach looked at his mum who put two bacon toasties in front of him. "Thanks mum." Taking a bite he stared at his sister. "So what are your plans today?"

She shrugged munching through her breakfast. "I don't know, don't have any really."

Her brother grinned at her. "Good. Then we will go into town, and you can chose your present…"

She interrupted him. "You haven't bought me a present?"

"No. I mean I didn't know what to get you, so you can just pick out what you like and I'll buy it, then I know you like it." Cameron nodded and then he carried on. "We can just hang out, then, tonight, we can go get legless."

Cameron stared at her brother. "I don't think I want to go out and get drunk Zach."

"Noooo come on you have to, we always have the best time and we haven't been out in donkeys years." She looked down at her little brother and nodded.

"Ok fine." Finishing up her breakfast she sat back in her chair, her father came and stood next to her mother both of them smiling down at her, getting a little freaked out she laughed. "What?"

Her mother handed her a black box with a gold ribbon wrapped around it while her father passed her a card. Opening the card first she smiled seeing winnie the pooh on the front, and her smile grew as she read the inside.

_To our darling daughter, time may have separated us but we are so happy to have you back now, we just wish it were under different circumstances. Ever since you were a little girl you always made us proud and I think now we are the proudest parents ever. You have grown into a wonderful, beautiful young woman and you deserve to find your happiness. We love you with all our heart and will always be here for you. Happy Birthday Alison._

_All our love_

_Mum and Dad._

Looking up at her parents she smiled and nodded a thank you. Turning her attention to the black box she opened it gently and gasped as she saw what lay in it. A wonderful silver necklace with a teardrop diamond hanging at the end, she gently fingered the piece of jewellery and her father said.

"It was your grandmothers, we thought it was about time you wore it."

She felt tears sting her eyes. "Its beautiful." Her mother smiled at her and finally took the box from Cameron.

"Go get ready, have a shower and let Zach take you out."

Cameron stared at her mum and dad, standing she hugged them both before running upstairs for a shower.

**MD**

Twenty-five minutes later Zach made his way up the stairs, his sister's door was slightly open and he could see her sat on her bed, her laptop in front of her. He heard her sigh deeply and paused at her door just watching her.

Cameron had got dressed after her shower, and sat on her bed. On her bed side table was a picture of her and her high school sweetheart Josh. Staring at it for a moment she then grabbed her laptop. Turning it on and opening up her pictures she started to look through the pictures of herself and House. She felt a sadness tug at her heart and was about to turn off the computer when a popup flashed on at the bottom corner of her screen. "You have mail." Without thinking about it she clicked on the pop up and an email opened. Reading the address line she sighed deeply, it was from him. House. Turning her attention to the actual email she felt a sort of bitter happiness after reading it.

_"Happy Birthday."_

So simple but so touching, she knew she loved him and he loved her, even though he had only said it once, but she didn't think she was strong enough to return. Hearing a noise from behind her she snapped the laptop shut and turned around. Seeing her brother she relaxed slightly, he smiled at her.

"You ready?"

She nodded and left the bed, leaving the laptop where it was, walking past her brother down the stairs. Zach paused for a moment staring at the laptop before following her.

**Authors Note**

**What do we think my little friends?**

**Lol sorry. Ok no seriously what did you think about this chapter? I got a few funny looks when writing it in college, I think people thought I had gone insane**

**Anyway review please, always makes me write faster.**

**xxx**


	12. This was House

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline. If I owned House, would I be sat here writing this fan fic?**

**This is a sequel to You Found Me. You Brought Me To Life. If you haven't read it, you probably wont understand this one ok? So go read the first one first!**

**Chapter Twelve **

Zach and Cameron climbed into her brother's truck, and drove into town. It was only a small town with just the necessary shops but it was still nice. Parking up they climbed out and didn't bother locking the doors before setting off.

"Ok so where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. What's your budget?" She smiled at him.

"Ha! Well I don't have one, but if you chose something too expensive then sorry, no can do."

Nodding her head she pointed at the clothes store. "Ok well lets get something from there, I could wear it tonight."

"Ok then."

They entered the shop and Cameron started to rifle through the clothes racks while her brother walked around aimlessly. Picking out a bunch of clothes she went into the changing room and tried them on. Forty-five minutes later Zach handed over a bunch of cash and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Thanks Zach." He nodded his eyes wide.

"Its alright. I'm just glad you're finished up."

"I didn't take that long." They grabbed their bags and left the shop.

"You'd be surprised."

They put the bags in the car and Zach bought them both an ice cream, sitting on the bonnet of the car they watched the world go buy as they ate their ice creams. "So where do you want to go next?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Do Aunt Jan and Uncle Andy still have the horses?"

He nodded. "Yeah, they still have Pepper even."

She turned wide-eyed. "Really?"

"Yeah. We can go up there next if you want."

"Yeah ok, I'm surprised they still have her I thought they would have sold her off by now, she's a good horse."

Zachs eyebrows came down into a frown. "No, she's your horse, they wouldn't sell her."

Cameron laughed. "She's not my horse. I just rode her a lot."

"Same difference." He knocked her with his shoulder and she laughed enjoying her ice cream.

**MD**

Pulling up in front of their Aunts farmhouse two hours later Cameron couldn't help smiling. "Old Maple Farm. God I haven't been here in years."

Zach climbed out. "You haven't been home in years."

"That's not true."

"Well alright, but not properly." They walked up to the old door and knocked politely before Zach opened it and yelled into the house. "Did somebody call for a doctor?"

A young girl of about fifteen appeared in the doorway, she had blonde hair with pink hi lights that was stylishly messy, had a nose piercing and her eyes were incredibly darkened by so much make up. Her clothes consisted of fishnet tights along with a black knee length skirt and a dark purple topped that was ripped in places. Zach grinned at the girl.

"Lilley. Is your mum home?" The girl shrugged, her attention had been fixed intently on her fingernails.

"In the back."

Cameron's mouth fell open; she could see clearly the tongue piercing her young cousin also held along with her other piercing.

"My god Lilley!"

Lilley looked up when she heard Cameron's voice and she squealed jumping up and down.

"Oh my god Alison is that you?"

She ran forward hugging Cameron who hugged her back. "Yeah, is that you?"

Lilley laughed stepping back. "Changed a bit huh?"

Cameron nodded a small smile on her lips. "Just a bit. You look good though."

"Thanks. Mums in the back if you want her."

They nodded and left for the back part of the farm Cameron still in shock from seeing her cousin, as they walked she voiced her opinions.

"My god what happened?"

Zach laughed. "She became a teenager."

This time it was Cameron's turn to laugh. "She has boobs!"

"Yeah, Uncle Andy didn't handle that well."

Cameron fell about laughing and managed to control herself just in time as they reached the back part of the farm. She saw a robust woman hanging clothes onto a washing line and as she turned seeing Cameron she let out a laugh.

"Well look who's come home."

Cameron walked forward hugging her aunt. "Hey Aunt Jan."

"Long time no see eh?"

"I know. I'm sorry, I've been super busy."

Her aunt looked at her. "For four years?" Cameron looked uneasy and her aunt let out another laugh. "I'm only kidding with you, Happy Birthday doll."

"Thanks."

"So come on, tell me what you've been up to for four years. Zach go find your Uncle, he's somewhere around."

Zach did as he was told as his Aunt and Cameron sat down to chat.

**MD**

After catching up with her aunt and seeing her Uncle Cameron finally got to the stables, her brother accompanied her but as she finished saddling up Pepper she turned to him.

"Zach. No offence, but can I do this on my own. I just need some time on my own, to think."

Zach nodded. "Of course. I'll wait at the house for you."

"Thanks." She smiled and climbed onto the horse before kicking her into a trot out of the stables. Zach walked to the doorway of the stables and watched Cameron make the horse jump over the gate and enter the woods. She cleared the gate beautifully; she looked so natural on a horse, so majestic. Thinking back to the email he saw her receive this morning and hearing her sigh over him, he decided to do something about it.

**MD**

Five hours later they arrived back home, the two hour car journey home had been filled by them singing along to the radio, or more like screeching along to the radio. Parking up Zach looked at his watch.

"Ok its half six. Can you be ready in two hours?"

"Yeah sure, I just need another shower. I stink of horse."

He laughed as they made their way inside the house, Cameron made her way up the stairs and Zach watched her and jumped as his mother appeared in front of him.

"Gaud mum, you scared the hell out of me."

"Well?" Her mother looked at him her arms crossed.

"I don't know, she seems happy, but I'm so not convinced Mum, I think this guy has really got to her."

Linda nodded wiping her hands on her apron. "Well there's nothing we can do. Its up to her."

Zach nodded his eyes staring at the wall. "Sure, unless…." He began to make his way up the stairs while his mother stared after him.

"Unless what? Zach! Zachary, don't you do anything stupid." He didn't answer her and she sighed making her way back into the living room. "Why do I even bother saying that anymore?"

Creeping into his sisters room Zach released a sigh of relief as he heard the shower running. Making his way over to her bed he grabbed her laptop and switched it on, grateful that there wasn't a password to get past. Opening her emails he saw she had no new emails but opening one that didn't have a subject title but that was from House he clicked reply.

After typing his email he pressed send, he knew he shouldn't have, this wasn't his life to mess up, but it was his sister, surely he held the same right. Listening to make sure the shower was still running he then opened up her photos. He was shocked to see her stood with a much older man who had his arm wrapped firmly around her waist. He had an unshaven face, piercing blue eyes a strong jaw line and a lined face, but he had never seen his sister look so happy stood next to somebody. Her whole face shone with happiness, her smile suggested that she had just been laughing and her eyes sparkled.

Flicking through the rest of the photos his suspicions were confirmed, this clearly was the guy, the man rather, who had got to his sister. This was House. Closing the computer down he put it back where it had been and straightened the bed before leaving the room. He felt his heart skip a beat as he heard the shower switch off just as he closed the bedroom door, that had been close.

**Authors Note.**

**REVIEW! I love hearing from you guys and as you can see I write faster when you guys review.**

**Also don't get your hopes up, you don't know what Zach typed in that email...oooooo...**

xxxx


	13. Broken

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline. If I owned House, would I be sat here writing this fan fic?**

**This is a sequel to You Found Me. You Brought Me To Life. If you haven't read it, you probably wont understand this one ok? So go read the first one first!**

**Chapter Thirteen **

Zach held open the door to the bar to let Cameron enter. She walked into the room wearing her new low hip hugging jeans and a tight black top that had a very small caption wrote on her breasts. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with only a couple of strands framing her face. Zach followed her in and they went and sat at the bar.

"Beer and double vodka and coke." Zach said to the bar tender that nodded. After receiving their drinks they looked around the bar, it was smoky and smelt of the sweet smell of hay, mixed with sweat, ale and tobacco. Cameron inhaled deeply.

"This place hasn't changed."

"Yeah. You up for playing pool?"

She nodded drinking her drink. "Yeah! I haven't kicked you butt at pool in ages."

"Well, I wouldn't get your hopes up. I'm an extremely good player now."

She scoffed. "I bet I could still kick your ass."

"Come on then girly. Fifty."

He jumped off his stool and she followed suite, making their way over to the pool table they managed to jump the line and started to play. Half an hour later Cameron laughed throwing down her cue and grabbing the fifty bucks her brother was holding out rather bitterly.

"Oh don't be a sore loser, you knew I'd win. Do you want another beer?"

"Sure. I'm going for a pee."

He left and Cameron laughed at his moping and made her way to the bar. Ordering their drinks she was shocked to feel a presence behind her and a hand on her back. Turning her shocked face turned into a huge smile.

"Josh!"

"Alison is that you?" The young man hugged her.

"Yeah! How have you been?" She stood back from the hug to look at the man in front of her; he had been the first man to have her heart, her high school sweetheart josh.

But he wasn't a boy anymore. He had hair that was just below his ear a firm jaw line, smooth face and a slight beard. Yet his eyes were the same, the twirling green and brown that had always fascinated her. He had been talking but she hadn't really been listening but carried on smiling and nodding but was broke out of her daydream by her brother returning. Josh smacked him on the back.

"Zach! You didn't tell me Alison was home."

"I've only been home a few days."

He nodded and as she went to pay for the drinks he held out his money first and she blushed. "Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Sipping her drink she saw Zach sneak off to some other guys and start a drinking game, she turned her attention back to Josh. "So what have you been doing with your life? Married yet?"

He laughed. "Hell no! You always held my heart Alison, and you broke it moving away to medical school. That's right, I should call you Dr Alison."

This time it was her turn to laugh. "No Alison is just fine. And I'm sorry for breaking your heart. How can I make it up to you?" She laughed out with mock seriousness.

Josh smiled at her. "How about we just catch up on old times and have a good time tonight? That will do just fine."

She nodded. "I can do that."

**MD**

House sat at his computer staring absently at the screen, Cuddy has just left she had been giving him another grilling about hiring another duckling, another replacement for Cameron. Yet this email he had just received told him he didn't have to worry about that. Rubbing his forehead with his thumb he read the email again.

_House, this isn't Alison, this is Zach her brother. I have to be quick before she catches me. Dude she is dying without you, I don't know if you deserve her but what I do know is that she deserves for you to save her. I've heard what she's been through and it's going to be tough on anyone, but she needs you she cries herself to sleep at night calling out your name. She is broken._

Underneath was an address, which he assumed was where Cameron was staying. Thinking back to Wilson's words he wondered how much longer he himself could go on without her. He realised now that he loved her and he should have told her more often, he should have told her every day, every minute no matter who was around. He thought back to when Stacy had left him, he had been bitter and angry, now he was lonely and lost. Grabbing his cane he switched his computer off and grabbed his leather jacket. He was going to get her back.

**MD**

Cameron huffed and puffed as her brothers arm draped around her neck, dragging him to the truck with the help of Josh she threw him into the back seat.

"I don't know why he bothers, he never wins drinking games."

Josh laughed and grabbed the keys from Cameron. "Let me drive, you've had a drink."

She pushed him away. "One. I'm perfectly fine to drive."

He held up his hands in surrender and slid into the passenger side while she fired up the engine. She pulled out of the parking spot and Zach muttered something from the back.

"The sea monkeys have my money."

Josh stared at him as Cameron snorted with laughter and Josh looked at her inquisitively. "Is that a quote from Finding Nemo?"

She nodded. "I think it is."

They laughed over it for a moment before they arrived home and once again with the help of Josh Cameron was able to drag her brother into the house and into his room without waking their parents. Back down at the front door Cameron looked at Josh.

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

"Nah I'm alright." He looked at her then to the sky then back at her "It's a beautiful night, do you want to go for a walk?"

She looked at him cocking an eyebrow then nodded; closing the door gently they set off across the fields. Walking in silence for a moment she shivered as a wind whipped up around their shoulders. He put a arm around her and pulled her into him close keeping her warm. She found herself staring at his chest and closed her eyes as she heard him whisper.

"I've missed you. I never stopped having feelings for you."

"Josh…." She looked up and was about to say something when she saw his beautiful eyes. Biting her lip she pushed him backwards and he fell to the ground on his back, lying next to him she raised herself slightly higher than him and was able to kiss him. He kissed her back and rolled over so that she had her back pressed against the hard ground while he kissed her. Her eyes snapped open as she heard his breathing get heavier and felt him tugging at her pants.

Unzipping them he pushed his hand inside them tracing her thighs. His lips had moved to her neck and were leaving a line of rough kisses on her. She bit her lip once more memories of the attack coming back, his kisses were the same, his hands just as rough, just as selfish. Pushing him off her she sat up and he looked at her.

"What's the matter?"

She turned to him and shook her head standing up. "I'm sorry, I can't do this. You should go home."

He stood up also. "Alison…."

"No. Josh I'm sorry, but no."

He nodded and walked away, standing watching his retreating back Cameron felt the wind chill her bones once more, and turning to the sky she sighed. She knew the real reason she had stopped him, it wasn't because it brought back memories of the attack, although that did play a part. The real reason was that he wasn't House, and that's whom she wanted. She needed him. Looking at the moon and stars she decided not to be afraid. She was going to go back, she needed to go back.

**Authors Note.**

**Review...see you get faster updates when you all review lol!**

Hope you like...see Zachs good really.

xxx


	14. Coffee

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline. If I owned House, would I be sat here writing this fan fic?**

**This is a sequel to You Found Me. You Brought Me To Life. If you haven't read it, you probably wont understand this one ok? So go read the first one first!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

After leaving a note for her parents Cameron got in her car, without even packing and left. As she drove she started to think. This was madness what was she going to say to him when she returned? It had been over a month now, he had probably moved on, her place at PPTH would have gone he would have a replacement. Then the thought hit her, what if he had a replacement for her on a personal level also? Rubbing her eyes she turned the radio on. She could see similarities between her and Stacy now, something she hated to see.

Stacy had left him then came back for him, this is what she was doing now, what if she got the same answer Stacy got? Shaking the thought from her head she fingered the teardrop diamond around her neck that her parents had given her hours before. How could something the shape of something so sad be so beautiful? Taking a glance at herself in the mirror she was shocked at how young she looked, without the stress of work she was glowing, her hair was shining, her skin clear and radiant but her eyes were sad and she didn't need telling why. Her thoughts went back to the last time she had looked so young. Her prom night was meant to be one of the happiest nights of her life, just like all the other girls, but it wasn't.

_She gracefully made her way down the stairs, she felt like a princess. Her crimson dress flowed down her body naturally clinging to places it should, and then spread out at the bottom. Her red heels gave her an extra couple of inches and improved her posture. Her hair was curled into ringlets with half of it up and half of it down with some curls framing her face. Her make up was subtle but beautiful emphasising her own natural beauty. Smiling at her parents who held the video camera at her she waved her hand._

_"Stop it."_

_"No, we want to capture this forever. You look beautiful hunni." Her father said with a smile while her mother smiled past the silent tears streaming down her face. Cameron looked at her mum._

_"Awww mum please don't cry, I don't look that bad do I?" Standing now at the bottom of the steps she smiled._

_"No, you look beautiful, I just cant believe how grown up you are." Her mother touched the curls around her face gently more tears flowing from her eyes. Cameron looked around._

_"Where's Zach?"_

_Her mother shrugged. "I don't know, he's been out all day."_

_"Damn, I wanted to see him before I left." Her mother went to say something but the doorbell rang and instead she opened that gasping._

_"Joshua you look so handsome."_

_"Thank you." His eyes fell on Cameron. "Wow. Alison, you look…. wow."_

_She blushed and nodded. "Thank you, you too." He extended his arm._

_"Are you ready?"_

_She took his arm and smiled at her parents. "I'll see you later. Bye."_

_Her parents watched in silence as their little girl who had grown up so fast left them, feeling a bittersweet feeling they shut the door quietly._

Yes, it had started off beautifully; everything was going to plan and the night looked like it was going to be an excellent one. She chuckled while driving, how naïve she had been.

_They had been at the prom for around an hour and a half and had danced till their feet had hurt. Sipping her drink at the side of the dance floor Cameron smiled as she felt Josh's lips on her neck. She giggled a bit and he looked at her._

_"What?"_

_"Nothing, it just tickled. Sorry."_

_He looked at her for a moment before nodding and wrapping his arm around her waist, whispering quietly in her ear._

_"Hey, when you've had enough, we can leave. I've booked us a room at one of the hotels just outside of town."_

_She stiffened up. "What? Why?"_

_He looked at her with a sly smile. "You know."_

_She looked back at him with a glare. "No I don't, what?"_

_"Well Alison, we've been together for two years now, I thought that to make this night even more special we could you know, seal the deal." Her mouth fell open and he nodded a smile. "I know, it's a huge thing but I think we are ready."_

_She stepped back from him and shook her head. "I'm not. Josh, I'm not going to sleep with you tonight!"_

_His whole body tensed up and she could see the anger flash in his eyes. "Fine. I'm going to the toilet."_

_He left her on her own stood at the side of the room, she could see people looking at her, wondering why she had been left alone. Fifteen minutes later she had finished her second drink, wondering where the hell Josh had gone she left to find him. Making her way to the toilets she stopped dead in her tracks, she had found him. _

_Only thing was she found him attached to a girl she had thought was her best friend. Jane. Josh. His mouth. Her mouth. His hands. Her hands. Cameron's eyes stung with tears, she felt betrayed, she felt hurt, and then she felt angry. But with herself, if she had just agreed to sleep with him tonight he wouldn't have turned to Jane, this was all her fault. Her head screaming, her heart breaking she left, running home. _

_Bursting through the door she saw her dad sat on the leather chair. She took one step forward and he got up catching her in his arms. He didn't need to ask what was wrong, he didn't need to know, he just knew that his little princess needed comforting. He held her in his arms before turning on the record player, her tears started to flow as she heard the old familiar tune play. Her dad lead her to the leather chair where he sat pulling her down onto his lap, she buried her head into his shoulder her arms wrapped around his neck. He stroked her back soothingly as the song played humming along to it. She cried, her make up running, her tears never ending but still she sat in the arms of her dad, her protector, the only man she could trust._

As Cameron thought of that night, she felt sad all over again, she loved her dad dearly, and her mother, and in the past few years she had left them all alone. Hardly ever returning to see them. And there was the song again, that song that brought so many memories, her and her father playing when she was a child, her prom night, House, her and House, that night, that week, the past year.

Smiling sadly she put her foot harder on the accelerator but groaned as she heard the car spluttering and chuckling to itself as it rolled to a stop. She put her head on the driving wheel. This was just her luck. Bringing her head up again she saw a diner at the side of the road. It was late, or early, she wasn't sure but she could see the lights on. Getting out of the car she decided to hang out in the diner until she could phone her brother to come and get her. She figured she was at the most three hours away from home. Entering the diner she smiled at the woman behind the counter.

"Can I get a coffee please?"

"Sure hon, just sit and I'll bring it over." Cameron went and sat next to a window so she could watch the road. The woman brought her coffee over and Cameron nodded a thank you at her before turning her attention to the coffee. She sat there pondering her thoughts and her life.

**MD**

House couldn't think over the roar of his motorcycle. Yet he was sure that he was doing the right thing, he had to find her, had to tell her what she meant to him. He groaned inwardly, great, talking. He wasn't the best at that. He normally messed up saying something insensitive or sarcastic. Gripping the handlebars fiercely he carried on, he was going to get to her and tell her in some way what she meant to him.

He passed a diner and he nearly fell off his bike trying to get a glimpse at the girl he had seen in the window, he could swear to God that was Cameron. Deciding it was just his tired eyes playing up on him he carried on. But when he saw the car at the side of the road, that car with the silly stickers on the back windows his smile grew. It was her; turning the bike around suddenly he made his way back to the diner. Pulling up he climbed off the bike and entered the diner.

It was completely empty except for the woman behind the counter, himself and Cameron. He looked at her; she was sat with her back to him, her head down staring into her coffee. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her shoulders hunched, sagging under the weight of so many problems. He stepped forward and he saw her head lift up, her back straightening, she had heard his cane. He took another step forward before talking.

"I told you that scrap of metal didn't classify as a car." Her head whipped around at the side of his voice and he looked down at her and he could see a tiny smile spread onto her lips.

**Authors note**

**Ok next chapter will be the last one. **

**Please review!**

**love you guys lots.**

**x**


	15. Sunrise

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline. If I owned House, would I be sat here writing this fan fic?**

**This is a sequel to You Found Me. You Brought Me To Life. If you haven't read it, you probably wont understand this one ok? So go read the first one first!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

She stared at him feeling a surge of energy from within her; her mind registered the song that had come on the radio, Ryan Adam's Desire. Lost in his gaze she felt her mouth water and her palms were getting sweaty. He scared her, that fierce gaze that froze her to the spot, chilling her whole being was upon her now. Cameron was scared, he hadn't smiled; he hadn't said anything and the clock behind him told her they had been stood staring at each other for two minutes at least. Casting her eyes downwards she looked at his shoes before returning her eyes to his face, relief swept over her as she saw the tiniest smile creep onto his face. He edged forwards and sat opposite her at the table placing his cane beside him. Staring at her intently he wasn't surprised that she spoke first her eyes staring into her coffee cup.

"I'm sorry."

He nodded. "I know."

"I just freaked."

He nodded once more. "I know." She didn't say anything else and he waited, watching her. What was so interesting about that coffee, reaching forward with his hand he tilted her chin upwards to meet his eyes.

"What I want to know is when are you coming home?"

She stared at him and chuckled. "I was making my way tonight, I decided that I had made a mistake and you were the person I wanted. You're the person I need." Her face went serious and she rubbed her thumb around the edge of the coffee cup before looking at him once more. "That's if, I haven't been replaced."

His fingers traced her chin lightly making his way to her cheek before stopping. "You haven't been replaced."

She smiled at him and took his hand from her cheek. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

House put some money on the table for the coffee before letting Cameron drag him outside.

They walked along the edge of the road for a while, checking her watch Cameron was shocked to see it was half four, and sunrise would come soon. She shivered in spite of it being a warm night; House looked at her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I would offer you my coat but I'm not a gentleman."

She smiled and lent into him, letting him pull her closer she rested her hand on his chest as they walked. They made their way into a field closing the gates carefully before carrying on. They walked in silence just enjoying each other's presence; they walked for another ten minutes before stopping. They were at the top of a hill, a perfect spot for watching the sunrise. Sitting awkwardly under a maple tree House rested his back against the trunk and Cameron did the same her fingers entwined with his. After a few moments Cameron opened her mouth to say something but House cut her off.

"Don't apologise again." She closed her mouth and nodded, he turned to look at her. "All I need to know is, are you going to make a habit out of this, when things get tough, you run away?"

She turned and looked at him shaking her head. "No."

He nodded. "Good, because one, only I'm allowed to do that, and two, you have to be able to trust me to help you." She smiled and nodded.

"Ok. I will."

"Good."

They sat in silence for a moment before House felt Cameron's hand on his thigh she turned into him looking him dead in the eyes.

"House." He stared right back at her. "I've missed you." Before he could answer her he felt her lips on his kissing him passionately her body pressed against him. He wrapped his arms around her back pulling her into him her hands placed either side of him on the ground supporting herself. He felt one of her hands find its way to his zipper and he pushed her away.

"Cameron, I don't have any protection on me."

She kissed him once more before whispering. "I don't care." And she laughed. "And since when did you start to care?"

He looked at her carefully before pushing her to the ground she winced as he leaned over her and he stopped.

"What?" She shuffled and pulled his cane out from behind her back.

"That was digging in my back and there is no way we could have done it with it there."

He smiled at her and went back to leaning above her, she looked so beautiful lay in the grass, she looked beautiful everywhere. He brought his lips back down to hers and kissed her again his hand sliding up her shirt, she gasped as she felt his cold hands on her breasts massaging them gently. Her own hands were on his shoulder and back as he kissed her. She tilted her head back as his mouth moved from her lips to her neck leaving a trail of kisses down to her collarbone. Both their tops came off in an instant; House's mouth found Cameron's breasts while her hands roamed his chest re familiarising herself with him. Once their pants and underwear was removed House entered Cameron slowly, she had always been tight so he was always gentle when starting. He looked her in the eyes as he started to move inside her, slowly at first but then he sped up. She closed her eyes and let out a little moan of pleasure, he groaned back. Cameron lifted her hips to meet his thrusts; their bodies were mere inches apart his sweat was dripping onto her mingling with her own. She could feel the grass beneath her and the sun was rising in the distance. She closed her eyes once more as she felt herself near her orgasm, there it was. Her back arched, her body shuddered, and she wrapped her arm around House's neck as she felt him reach his climax also.

He lay gently on top of her careful not to squash her; he looked her in the eyes and stroked her hair behind her ear.

"Alison. I love you."

Taken by surprise her mouth fell open and he used the opportunity to kiss her once more. Pulling away, she numbered this as the second time he had said that to her. The sun had fully risen now and she could just see a shining light from behind House's head. He looked at her and took a deep breath.

"Marry me."

She looked at him shocked and pushed him off her, pulling her clothes back on she stormed off. He followed as quickly as he could, zipping up his pants he shouted her.

"Alison!" This time she stopped. He made his way to her. "What's the matter?"

She looked at him and slapped his chest hard with her hand. "You can't just say that!" She began to walk away again but he grabbed her wrist forcing her to turn around and elaborate. "You can't just throw out something like that without meaning it."

He bent so he was on eye level with her and replied. "I do mean it. Alison I can't lose you again." He takes another breath. "Marry me."

She stares at him for a minute debating whether he was serious or not, she slowly nodded a smile creeping onto her lips. "Ok."

"Is that a yes?"

Her smile threatened to take over her face. "It's a yes." His smile matched hers and he pulled her into his chest hugging her tightly never ever wanting to let go.

**Authors note**

**And there you have it, it is finished. **

**Im not sure if im happy with the ending, so you guys let me know what you think and I may change it.**

**Im off to New York with college tomorrow morning for a week so when I get back I excpect lots of reviews!**

xxx


End file.
